


Happy Here

by ScarletteStar1



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands, One Off, Post season three, happily ever hannigram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: "With shortness of breath, you explained the infiniteHow rare and beautiful it is to even exist." --  Saturn, by Sleeping at Last





	Happy Here

**Author's Note:**

> I write so much angsty smut for these two fools, I thought I would just write something a bit fluffy and tender and this came to me so here you go. I don't usually write fluff (like almost never), but when I do, it is so sweet it will probably make all your teeth fall out. You've been warned. xoxoxo!!

“Fire’s low,” Will murmured over the crown of Hannibal’s head. “If you can move your body off of me, I will go out and get some more wood.”

Hannibal tipped his face up and smiled sleepily at Will. “I do love when you talk about getting wood, Will,” he said. Will snorted a little laugh and his arms tightened involuntarily around Hannibal. “Tell me more about this wood.” Hannibal teased. 

“You are incorrigible,” Will said through his smile. He took off his glasses and put down the book he had been reading. 

“I do my best,” Hannibal said. He’d been draped over Will’s lap, but he pushed himself up and rolled over so he was on his hands and knees on the couch, and he looked up at Will. Will stared at him. “Fucking kiss me already,” Hannibal growled. Will leaned into Hannibal’s space and touched his face with fingers that never lost their curiosity. He peered into the speckled amber of Hannibal’s eyes and ran a thumb over his chin and then his lips. When his mouth greeted Hannibal’s, he tasted wine and parsley and the rich iron of the meat they had consumed at dinner. He swirled his tongue through his mouth, searching all the flavors and textures until he heard the telltale groan in the back of Hannibal’s throat. 

If they kept this up, the fire would go out entirely. Will said as much and Hannibal put a hand on his throat, pressed him back against the sofa cushion, and promised to keep him warm. “Yeah, but it is supposed to get way below zero tonight,” Will whispered. “Even body heat and the fur blankets won’t keep us warm if we let out fires go out.” 

“Ever practical, my beloved boy is,” Hannibal grinned. “Well, with that kiss you have earned a reprieve from getting the wood- for the fire,” he added when he saw Will raise an eyebrow. “We shall still see about other matters of wood working this long winter’s night.” Hannibal rose from the couch and made a point of looking down at the generous bulge in his own trousers with a pouty little smile at Will. “I shall return,” he said. 

They had found a self sustaining cottage in a remote area of Kazakstan for the time being. Hannibal was able to speak the local dialect and they easily obtained much of what they needed stocked in their small abode. Unsurprisingly, it was not without luxuries, including Hannibal’s favorite wines, truffles, and supplies for cooking. They had access to creamy writing paper and drawing paper of all weights and consistencies as well as pens, pencils and inks to put upon them. And books seemed to almost magically appear as soon as they desired to read or learn about a certain topic. To Will, it had an aura of living in a fairy tale. Though their power was wind and solar and he insisted on chopping, stacking, and supplying enough wood to build and maintain their fires every night. 

“Will!” Hannibal’s voice sounded almost urgent. “Come out here!”

Will shoved his feet into the boots by the door, snatched his coat, and practically leapt down the stairs to meet Hannibal on the side of their home. “What is it?” He breathed, his breath a cloud between them. 

Hannibal put his arms around Will. “You didn’t button your coat,” he said.

“Well you sounded pretty intense so I wanted to come out here fast,” Will huffed. 

“Is that an axe in your hand, Will, or are you just happy to see me?”

“What’s wrong, Hannibal?” Will scanned their surroundings trying to make our whatever could be lurking in the dark. 

“Nothing is wrong. Put down the axe,” Hannibal said, and gently helped Will dispatch of his makeshift weapon. “Look, Will. It has started to snow.”

“Well obviously it has started to snow. It’s freezing and the weather-“

“Will,” Hannibal said and pulled him closer. “Do you remember that time I told you you worry too much?”

“Which time?” Will questioned.

“Exactly,” Hannibal said and pressed his cheek against Will’s. “You’d do better. . .”

“To relax in myself,” Will laughed. “Yeah, yeah. I remember that time. Right before we slew a dragon and tumbled off a cliff.”

“Mmmm,” Hannibal nipped his ear. 

“I thought you were getting wood.”

“Maybe I am.”

“Hannibal we will get frostbite and hypothermia out here.”

“Fair enough. I will bring the wood, but Will?”

“What?” Will nuzzled Hannibal’s nose impatiently. He was ready to go to bed and he was ready to go to bed with Hannibal. 

“Are you happy here?” Hannibal asked. Snow had made a frosty, silver crown on his head. 

Will did not answer immediately. “I’m with you,” he finally said. 

“But are you happy here?” Hannibal asked again. “With me?” The vulnerability in his voice rang on the wind like a strange song. 

“I’m with you,” Will said. He offered nothing further, but he pressed his lips against Hannibal’s mouth, suddenly realizing he was breathless and needing the sensation of his other’s flesh. “Are you happy here?”

Hannibal looked up into the falling snow, closed his eyes, and smiled. “It reminds me of a place where I spent some time when I was a boy. I was in hiding then too, but at that time, I was waiting and waiting never makes me particularly happy.”

“What were you waiting for?” Will asked.

“For you, of course. Always for you, Will.” Hannibal shivered against him. “I’ve seen maybe a thousand snows in my life, but this snow? This snow feels somehow baptismal, does it not?” 

“You know I wish I had a pen sometimes to write down the things you say, Hannibal?” 

“You do not need a pen, Will, only to remember the world was made for you. This snow that looks ever so much like a million stars falling around us; it is yours.”

“Hannibal.”

“Yes?”

“I don’t know if I want you to explain the infinite to me, or if I just want to fuck you until you can’t explain anything at all.” The cold bit at Will’s fingers as he put them around Hannibal’s neck and craned his face to kiss him. 

“I’ll do either. I’ll do anything for you, but Will?”

“Hmm?” 

“One thing first?”

“What?” Will’s breath was lost against Hannibal’s neck.

“Dance with me.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, but I am, beloved boy.” Hannibal slithered his hand down to grasp Will’s. He’d get his dance. His other hand found the small of Will’s back. 

“There is no music out here,” Will argued.

“Listen to the stars, Will,” Hannibal urged and began to sway side to side with him. And while they couldn’t exactly hear the stars, they heard the wind sigh. They heard branches rattle and tree trunks groan heavily in the night. Brilliant, freezing stars fell around them as they moved in their strange dance to their other worldly music. “If I held you in my arms until the world has burned down to ash and cinder at our feet, it would still not be long enough.”

Will took a great breath of the frigid air and found it was so cold, it rendered him quite breathless. “Tell me again,” he said. “About how you knew to make this place for us.”

Hannibal twirled Will suddenly and brought his back into his chest and held him there. He rubbed his cheek against Will’s and said, “Yes, I will tell you, but in bed with some port and with your flesh bared for me under our covers.” He let Will go and filled his arms with wood. Will did the same and followed him inside, suddenly realizing how cold it actually was.


End file.
